Jealous Love
by pinkphoenix13
Summary: Hermione had been dating Harry but when she finds out that Harry is dating another woman., she gets angry at harry and finds ways to have harry back. She was thinking of making Harry jealous so as to make him love her back.
1. Hermione Finds Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters.

**Jealous Love**

Chapter 1: Hermione Finds Out

"How would you like a date this Saturday night, beautiful." Harry asked a fifth year.

"Uhmm… I don't think so, Harry. I need to study for my potions test. Friday night will do." Clarisse, a girl from Ravenclaw said.

"Ok, meet you by the lake." Harry said.

"Ok. Bye!" Clarisse said.

"Bye." Harry said walking towards the other direction without looking what is in front of him.

"Ouch!" Hermione said rubbing her injured elbow.

"Next time, be careful! And what are you looking at?" Hermione said full of suspicion.

"Uhmm… nothing important." Harry said in an almost guilty voice.

"What do you mean by 'nothing important'? You asked that girl for a date." Hermione said angrily, her cheeks turning red in anger.

"I can explain, Hermione!" Harry said apologetically.

"Okay, start your explaining now." Hermione said still in an angry tone.

Then a man with flaming red hair came their way.

"What's going on with you two?" Ron asked, confused.

"We're through, Harry!" Hermione said in an angry tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

"You're not stupid enough to NOT know that." Hermione said. "It means we will stop seeing each other again."

"Why? That girl was just asking for a study date. I was one of the best in DADA!" Harry said.

"Then why did you call her 'beautiful'?"

"Uhmm…"

"You're speechless and I'm not making a wrong decision. We're through!" Hermione said walking in the opposite direction.

"Fine! As if I need you that much. There are hundreds of girls who have a crush on me and they are more deserving as my girlfriends." Harry said angrily.

Upon hearing these words, Hermione even walked more rapidly than ever. She felt something wet run through his face. She was crying. She was broken hearted. She lost a boyfriend and a best friend at the same time.

"Why did I have to get jealous like that!" she scolded herself.

She walked towards the portrait of the fat lady and said, "Franessica".

The portrait hole opened and she went inside the Gryffindor common room. She walked rapidly towards the girls' dormitory and covered her face with a pillow.

The next morning, she went to the great hall to eat some breakfast. She saw Harry with girls surrounding him. He was surely the crush of almost half of the school's female population. She avoided looking his way.

She went to the Gryffindor table and sat as far as she can from Harry. She still loves him but there is no way that they can be together again. She has to come up with a solution.

She went to her Transfiguration class and she was not in her own self. She was still thinking about what happened that night when she broke up with Harry. She didn't sit in her usual place beside Harry; instead, she sat with Parvati and Lavender.

After the class, she walked glumly towards the dormitory and then without knowing it, Draco Malfoy was walking towards her direction. She continued walking without looking where she's going.

Then she collided with the school bully, Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, mudblood!"

Hermione just nodded and simply walked away without saying anything.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Ginny asked the moment she went inside the room.

"Nothing, just personal problems." Hermione replied.

"Alright, but if you have some problems, you can just count on me." Ginny said.

"Ginny, do you happen to know anyone named Clarisse?" Hermione asked.

"Yes! That flirty Ravenclaw girl? He has a huge crush on Harry, she will do anything just to have him." Ginny said angrily. She too has a crush on Harry but she won't dare to tell Hermione.

"I saw her once in the corridor, Harry asked her for a date on Friday night." Hermione said.

"I really love Harry but I broke up with him during that incident, I was so jealous. But now, I want to have him back. I know I made a big mistake and… and… I still love him. But he's with other girls now." She said while tears stung her eyes.

"I know what you can do!" Ginny said. "You can have a trip to the hairdresser and have a makeover, I know an awesome hairdresser. We can go to London on Saturday!" Ginny said happily.

"Ok, with a more beautiful look, I'm sure I will get all of Harry's attention." Hermione said to herself.

"Thanks, Ginny!" Hermione said happily.

"You owe me one!" Ginny said in reply.

"Ask for anything, absolutely anything." Hermione said. "Bye, Ginny!"

"Bye", Ginny said.

Hermione marched around the corridors of Hogwarts with a big smile on her face.

"I can't wait for the moment when Harry will fall in love with me all over again." Hermione said gleefully.

"She went to her next class, Herbology which was held in one of the green houses in Hogwarts. She stood beside Neville and tried to look away from Harry as much as possible.

"Today, we're going to have a treasure hunt." Professor Sprout said. "I will assign you in pairs and you should work together as a team in finding these species of ferns in the forest."

"Potter and Weasley, you can be partners. Lonbottom and Parkinson, Patil and Crabbe, Lavender and Thomas, Finnigan and Goyle and Granger and Malfoy." Professor Sprout said.

"Here are your lists of things to find in the forest" Prof. Sprout called out.

Draco got the list from the professor's hands.

"Here, Granger. Here's our list of things to find in the forest." Draco said with a sickened look on his face.

"C'mon, Draco. We're gonna be last." Hermione said moving towards the forest. Draco followed her.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. A Whole New Look

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters.

Jealous Love

Chapter 2: The Whole New Look

Suddenly rain started to pour out and they heard the whistle of Professor Sprout signaled them to go back to the shelter.

"We'll have our plant hunt next week." Profesor Sprout said.

---Saturday morning---

Ginny and Hermione ate breakfast hurriedly so they can prepare for their trip to London.

"Where are we going, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"To Muggle London. That's where the best hairdressers are." Ginny said. "Wizard salons are not good".

The two girls prepared themselves for their trip to London. They changed into their muggle clothes so that it will not be too obvious that they were witches.

"Let's go!" Ginny exclaimed.

The two of them rode the train to London. When they arrived in London, they saw magnificent sights and most of all; they saw a whole line of shops. They walked and walked until they were able to find the hairdresser's shop.

The two sat in the reclining chairs and got their haircuts. After the haircut, Hermione had a slightly wavy hair that is layered so that the shorter strands can frame her face.

After the haircut, they went shopping for clothes.

"What if I start to show more skin?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"It's okay, with your slim figure, boys will be crazy about you." Ginny replied smiling.

So they went in a shop full of teen clothing. Hermione chose some halter tops, spaghetti straps and tube tops. Without any doubt, she bought all she chose including a couple of mini skirts.

"The Christmas dance is coming, Hermione. I would like to buy some gowns, is it okay?" Ginny said.

"It's okay; I think I'll just find one for myself. I might go with some boy in my classes." Hermione said.

The two went in 'Pierre's gowns for all Seasons'. Hermione chose a pale blue halter gown and had it wrapped. Ginny on the other hand bought a pink strapless gown.

"It's getting late, we should go back now." Hermione said.

Hermione walked carelessly again in her new high heels and then she bumped with somebody. She recognized this somebody as her partner in Herbology.

"Sorry, miss." Draco said politely and then after a while, he queried "You're Granger, aren't you?"

"Yes, it's me!" Hermione said proudly.

"You're different, you—you mudblood." Draco said staring at Hermione.

"Don't call me that! I prefer to be called by my own name, Hermione." she said.

Then she walked through the corridors towards the Gryffindor tower. Her feet are already aching from what seemed to be miles of walking.

Finally, she reached the Gryffindor tower after twenty minutes of walking. She met the fat lady who was singing.

"Hey! I'm here and I want to go in. My feet are aching." Hermione said trying to stop the fat lady from singing.

"Oh, my voice was incredible, isn't it?" the fat lady said.

"I want to go in because my feet are aching." Hermione said politely.

"Password?" the fat lady said with a tune.

Hermione said the password and went in the girls' dormitory. She took off her high heels and massaged her feet. It was very painful; it was as if she walked on a bed of needles.

Then she tried on her halters, she liked it but it felt awkward. Hermione Granger is not known to wear skimpy clothing. So, she put on a thin jacket over it. She wore one of her flat sandals because she wouldn't risk another hour wearing those heels. She went down to the great hall to have some dinner.

She ate her mashed potatoes and roasted beef silently and tried not to look at Harry. She was waiting for Harry to turn his head back to her but he did not. He was surrounded by pretty girls surrounding him and Clarisse was sitting on his lap. She could not help looking at Harry's green eyes.

She just smiled but deep inside her was hurt. She did not know what to do already. Harry had stopped asking her questions about the charms from Flitwick's classes.

Ron remained Harry's friend. He goes with Hermione several times but most of the time he's with Harry trying to get some girls from Harry's crowd. She felt sad. She needs someone to comfort her, someone who can heal the deepest wounds in her heart. Ginny was there but it was not enough, she needed someone who would care for her until the end.

After eating, she silently went out of the room, hurt. Tears stained her face. Suddenly, someone pulled her into an empty classroom. The mysterious person hugged her tight. She felt as if she were in heaven. She felt his muscled arms. It was like Harry's.

"Harry?" she whispered. The person didn't answer. The mysterious person loosened his hug and allowed Hermione to go out of the classroom.

"You can go now." The mysterious person said.

Hermione went out of the classroom and walked towards the dormitory with a little happy feeling in her heart. At last, she had a true smile on her face. She went to bed as soon as she reached the Gryffindor tower.

The next morning, she told Ginny about the person who embraced her. Then Ginny had a funny look on her face.

"Who's that person you're talking about?" Hermione said.

"Oh, I forgot to think about that, his hug was so tender that I even forgot that Harry and I had a fight. But he had muscled arms like Harry's." Hermione said.

* * *

Pls. review so that I will know if I will continue this or not..


	3. The Plan

Jealous Love

Chapter 3: The Plan

"Who could that person be?" Hermione thought for the hundredth time. "He sure reminded me of Harry!"

Many names of people ran through her head but she could not find the appropriate man.

After a few minutes of thinking about the mysterious man, she went back to her senses and continued walking down the corridors. She met several Slytherins on her way to the Potions dungeon but all they did was glare at her. She also met Draco Malfoy with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, following him. They did not bully her but Crabbe and Goyle did glare at her. It was a miracle that Malfoy did not bully her.

She reached the potions dungeon just as the bell rang, signaling all students that morning classes are starting. She quickly found a seat near Parvati. After a few minutes, Professor Severus Snape came storming in with his usual attire, black shirt, black pants, black shoes and a long black cape. He closed all the windows to make sure that the Potions dungeon is dimly lit.

Then he started his lesson without a greeting. He immediately started the class with a question to test the students if they are really reading their books.

"What is the main ingredient of the Flight Potion?" he asked in a tone that made everybody flinch from terror.

Hermione's hand went into the air. Her hand was always the first one to be up. She was about to speak when she remembered that she was not allowed to speak when it is not her turn.

"Longbottom, please answer my question." Snape said sternly.

Neville stood up slowly because he had no idea what the answer was. He just muttered some words that Snape did not hear.

"You don't know the answer, don't you?" Snape said. "For your information, the main ingredient of the Flight potion is a pixie wing."

"Today, we are going to make a Flight Potion. Take out your cauldrons", Snape said.

The whole class of Gryffindors took out their cauldrons and ladles. Then they opened their book on the page where the formula of the Flight Potion is written. Then they got the needed ingredients.

When Hermione was finished, her potion was light blue and smelled like flowers while Neville's was grey and it smelled like dung. Snape scolded him for that and he let him drink it. When he drank it he floated for five seconds and fell into his butt.

"The effect of the flight potion should last longer, Neville. I'm giving you a failing mark." Snape said sternly.

Hermione went out of the Potions dungeon. Then she saw Ginny waiting for her outside.

"Hello, Ginny!" Hermione said and smiled at her friend.

"Did Harry fall in love with you again?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, I'm still thinking of another plan to make him fall for me." Hermione said miserably.

"What about, doing the same thing? Ginny suggested.

"Do what?" Hermione said confused.

"Make him jealous!" Ginny said.

"I couldn't do that, Ginny. I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"But that's what he did to you!" Ginny pointed out.

"Oh, ok. I'll try. But who will be that guy? Hermione asked.

"Simple! The mystery guy who comforted you." Ginny said.

"But where can I find him?" Hermione said.

"The same place and time where you met." Ginny said as if she knew everything.

That night, at the great hall, Hermione ate her veggies and pasta hurriedly. After she ate, she stormed on of the great hall to go to the empty classroom. She hid under the table so that she will not be seen.

She waited in the classroom until a hooded person came in the classroom. He took off his hood and it revealed blonde hair. She was thinking of people having blonde hair. Most of the people who had blonde hair were first and second years, the rest were girls.

"It couldn't be. He couldn't be Draco Malfoy!" she murmured to herself.

Hermione stood up to see a better look at the mystery guy. After a few stares, she was certain that this guy was Malfoy.

"Draco?" she whispered lightly. Upon hearing noise, he turned his head to see Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uhmm... nothing. What are you doing here anyway?" She asked.

"Nothing!" He answered while swishing his wand and muttering something that cannot be decoded. After a few seconds, the room was filled with light.

"You look, beau--, uhmm.. different." He said while a tinge of pink ran to his cheeks.

"Actually, my purpose here is to find out who you are." Hermione said in a soft voice.

The two just stared at each other for a couple of minutes until Peeves went in to distract them. He began throwing things at the two people until Draco held Hermione's hand so they can go out together. When they reached the corridors, Hermione was already bushing furiously. His touch ran jolts of electricity down her body.

"I'm sorry." Draco apologized. Hermione just nodded and released her hand from his hand. Then she walked away.

"Wait, Hermione!" Draco called out. Hermione turned her head and walked back to Draco.

"What I was trying to say was, you're beautiful, Hermione." Draco said while his hands touching her face. Then he brought her close and he encircled his arms around her waist. Before Hermione could react, her arms already twined around his neck. Draco brought his lips towards hers and brushed it lightly.

* * *


	4. The Sweet Side of Draco

Chapter 4: A New Romance

Hermione felt a tingling feeling when his lips met hers. She liked the feeling of the kiss. When the kiss ended, Draco interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Draco said apologetically then walked towards the opposite direction. Hermione just stared at him go. She did not know what to say.

"It's okay." She said softly barely enough for Draco to hear. After she spoke, Draco turned his head and gave her a snort nod. When Draco disappeared from her sight, she walked towards the Gryffindor dormitory. Halfway, she stopped and touched her lips gently and smiled.

Then she continued to walk, still feeling the tingling feeling when Draco kissed her. It was her very first kiss from a boy. When she came back to her senses, she stopped imagining Draco and herself in a more passionate kiss.

"Of all the boys, why could he have kissed me? Why not Harry?" she said, partly scolding herself. Then she got rid of the thoughts in her head. After a few minutes of walking, she finally reached the portrait of the fat lady. She told her the password and went quietly in the portrait hole. She walked straight to the common room and saw Harry and Ginny sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Ginny silently stood up and went to Hermione to signal her to go into the girls' dormitory. Hermione just went up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory and Ginny followed closely behind her.

Hermione jumped into her four-poster bed and took of her loose braid. Ginny sat in her bed anxiously waiting for her to focus.

"What are you gonna tell me, Ginny?" she ask redoing her hair.

"I just want you to tell me the details. How was it?" Ginny said smirking. Hermione frowned and looked a little guilty.

"Details? What details?" she asked as if she didn't know what happened.

"The juicy details when you met the Mystery guy." Ginny said playfully.

"Uhmm… Nothing really happened. He just ki—nothing!" Hermione said with her cheeks turning beet red. Ginny looked at her straight into her eyes. She tried to turn away but Ginny voiced out.

"You kissed him, didn't you? Your eyes always say the truth, Hermione Granger." Ginny said smirking.

"Who was that guy? Is he capable of making Harry jealous?" Ginny asked leaning closer.

"Honestly, I forgot about that plan." Hermione said.

Ginny smiled and said, "So, he's capable of making Harry jealous."

"Shut up!" Hermione said laughing. "He's Draco."

Ginny's eyes went as big as saucers and her mouth hang open. She didn't know what to say.

"It's true. He is Mr. Mystery guy." She said.

"Don't tell me you like him too, Hermione." Ginny asked worriedly.

"Nope, but we're not enemies anymore, we're good friends. He seemed good to me but I don't really trust him completely." Hermione said casually.

"Oh, thank God!" Ginny said more relaxed. "You can go with Malfoy and try to get Harry's attention."

"Ok, I think I can do that, I still love Harry!" Hermione said.

Then she changed into her pajamas and went off to sleep.

"How was your date with Clarisse? Ron asked.

"It was okay." Harry said. "I'm surprised you asked only now."

"Did you kiss her?" Ron asked jokingly.

"No, why would I kiss a girl on the first date?" Harry lied.

"I can see the redness in your cheeks, Harry." Ron said. "Many girls come after you after you broke your relation with Hermione. Do you still love her?" Ron asked.

"Of course! She's my friend. But I love Clarisse more. She was a better girlfriend than Hermione, for one. And two, she really care for me. I think I'm falling for her, Ron." Harry said remembering their experience in the lake together. "She was also an intelligent girl; she teaches me things that I don't know."

A.N.: Sorry this chapter's a bit short..


	5. Meetings

I do not own Harry Potter :)

Chapter 5: Meetings

"Class, today is a fine day. We can continue our treasure hunt in the forest." Professor Sprout said. "You can start looking for your plants now!" Professor Sprout said happily.

"C'mon, Hermione, we need to find a lot of plants before the end of our Herbology class." Draco said to Hermione, her right arm outstretched to welcome Hermione's hand.

"Okay!" she said putting her left palm down Draco's hand and smiled at him. When they were already down the field, Crabbe and Goyle couldn't help noticing their arms. Crabbe stoped and stared at his buddy holding hands with a mudblood. When Parvati, his partner noticed the he wasn't moving, she shouted at him to get his attention.

"Hey!" Parvati shouted at Crabbe trying to get his attention.

"What?" Crabbe answered dumbly.

"Why do you keep looking at Malfoy and Hermione? Don't worry; I'm sure Hermione won't harm Draco." Parvati said to Crabbe, she was already annoyed by the constant glances Crabbe did.

Crabbe focused on where they are going and after a few minutes, he glanced back. But Malfoy and Hermione were nowhere in sight.

"You know all these plants, don't you?" Ron asked Harry.

"I only know three of them, how about you?" Harry answered back.

"Hell! I only know one!" Ron shot back.

"Never mind, I'll just look at my book." Harry said. Then the two walked and walked, finding the plant they needed to find. Then they saw a strange plant, it was a foul-smelling flower that was as big as Crabbe.

"What exactly is this plant?" Ron asked covering his nose with his hand.

"I don't know, I'll try to check the book." Harry said trying hard not to breathe. He scanned the pages of his Herbology book and finally, after a good ten minutes, he found the plant. It was called Flanka. Harry looked through the list Professor Sprout gave him and saw Flanka in the bottom part. He took a leaf from the foul-smelling plant in a snappy motion and kept it in his backpack.

"Finally, one plant down!" Ron said jumping for joy.

"Let's go, we have to find more plants." Harry said running deeper and deeper into the forest looking for more plants.

"Hermione, there is still one more plant to find. We still need to find the Flanka plant." Draco said sweating.

"It's okay, I know where the Flanka plant is." Hermione said to Draco wiping the sweat off his face with her handkerchief. "It is in the southeast. It's just near the hut of Hagrid, about twenty meters."

"I thank you for your broad knowledge." Draco said putting one arm over her shoulder.

The duo went southeast until they reached Hagrid's house and the walked until they found the Flanka plant. I was very smelly that they had to cover their noses. Draco snapped a leaf from the foul-smelling plant and put it in his bag. Then he turned back at Hermione, signaling her to move towards the bushes. Hermione moved and he followed her. When they were already behind the bushes, Draco gently cupped her face with her hands and said, "Thank you."

"No, it's nothing; I thank you too for being a good partner." Hermione said leaning closer to him to put her arms around him for a tight embrace. After a few seconds, she realized that she was hugging an ex-enemy. Then she loosened her hug and slowly, she brought herself away from Draco.

"It's about time." Hermione reminded Draco.

"Time for what?" Draco said, acting confused.

"It's almost eleven, we have to go back to the green houses. I still have a class after Herbology." Hermione said and started walking. Draco followed her and tried to catch up with the fast feet of Hermione. At last, he caught up with Hermione.

"What's your next class, Hermione" Draco asked.

"Muggle Studies" Hermione said.

"Ok, why do you have to take muggle studies?" Draco asked.

"Because I want to." Hermione said casually.

"Okay." Draco murmured to himself.

The Slytherin and the Gryffindor walked towards the green house. They were the first one to be there.

"Let me see your leaves, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. Looks like you go along very well." Professor Sprout said.

"Here." Draco said.

Hermione walked towards a nearby stone bench. After giving the leaves to the Professor, Malfoy joined Hermione in a bench.

"Hermione?" he whispered. "Are you free on Saturday?"

"Yes, I'm free in the afternoon." Hermione answered.

"I would like to meet you at 6 PM by the lake. They say it would be the best sunset this year." Draco said.

"That would be wonderful!" Hermione said.

'Okay, meet you there at six. I will be expecting you." Draco said and when Professor Sprout did not look, he gave her a soft peck on the cheek.


End file.
